


Valentine's Day (canon)

by cloakstone69



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Becky Albertalli, Canon, Easter Egg, M/M, extracanonical text, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakstone69/pseuds/cloakstone69
Summary: On June 11th, 2015, Becky Albertalli supported a fundraiser for Pride by providing a reward to those who donated to or shared the following Reading Wishes blog: http://readingwishes.blogspot.com.au/2015/06/simons-most-holy-awesome-pride-month_8.html?m=1Anyone who bought a t-shirt, donated to one of the listed organizations, or simply shared the link above, would be able to email Becky and receive the following extra-canonical email exchange in response. This email was shared again this past Valentine's Day on Twitter (those who emailed Simon's fictional email would get an autoreply back).Note: This is NOT my writing. This is a gift to fans from an extraordinarily generous, kind, and talented Author Goddess. I am merely sharing this here because some fans might never come across it otherwise.





	Valentine's Day (canon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deleted Scene - Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299757) by Becky Albertalli. 



TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

SUBJECT: Re: Next Thursday

Simon,

How uncharacteristically mysterious of you. I’m very intrigued. So, it’s a date, and in the meantime, I’ll try not to pester you too badly about the surprise. Although, maybe you could reassure me that it’s a different kind of surprise than the one you gave your eighth grade girlfriend. Remember that you’re dealing with a very sensitive soul who has never had a date for Valentine’s Day before, and is therefore pinning all of his hopes on you. No pressure, though. 

Also, please know that I’m actually not completely incompetent at soccer. I just find you very distracting. I really think the coaches are considering banning you from the games (which means you’ll have to come in disguise). 

In other news, it sucks that it’s not possible to kiss you over email.

Love,

Bram 

 

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

SUBJECT: Re: Next Thursday

Quiet, Greenfeld. I’m totally mysterious. Though you can pester me all you want, and I also happily accept bribes.

And I guess I have to give you four clues about Thursday:

1\. It doesn’t involve me hiding out in a bathroom. 

2\. You’ll love it. 

3\. It’s somehow related to my dog. 

4\. And I’m totally buying us ironic t-shirts there.

And don’t think for a minute that I’m going to stop distracting you at soccer, because it’s pretty much my new mission in life. I intend to NEVER miss a game. And if you ever make a goal in front of me, I’m going to up the ante. Contact lenses. Eyeliner. 

Just tried making out with my laptop screen. Totally not the same. But tomorrow morning at 10:30, I WILL kiss your face off. Be warned.

Love,

Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the fundraiser mentioned above is no longer going on, you can still donate to any of these fantastic organizations, during Pride or any other time of year!
> 
> \- GLSEN: https://donate.glsen.org/page/contribute/Donate 
> 
> \- The Trevor Project: http://www.thetrevorproject.org/section/donate 
> 
> \- Human Rights Campaign: http://shop.hrc.org/membership-1.html
> 
> \- GayYA Blog: http://www.gayya.org


End file.
